


Arrependimentos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Hermann não podia parar de pensar sobre todas as oportunidades que teve de perceber que alguma coisa estava errada.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 1





	Arrependimentos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824959) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Hermann não podia parar de pensar sobre todas as oportunidades que teve de perceber que alguma coisa estava errada.

Anos literalmente por anos, a mente de Newt foi lentamente tomada, e a pessoa mais próxima dele estava ocupada demais com ciúme e culpa e ansiedade para perceber qualquer coisa.

Newt lhe contou sobre Alice pela primeira vez pouco depois do que pensaram ser a vitória final, um enorme sorriso no seu rosto quando disse para Hermann que estava saindo com ela garota incrível, Hermann tinha que conhecer ela, ela era tão incrível… Hermann se lembrava de sentir seu estômago revirar, tentando não pensar naquela vez que uma de suas discussões ficou tão acalorada que Newt o empurrou contra a parede e Hermann fechou os olhos esperando um soco mas recebendo os lábios de Newt nos seus, tentando não pensar em quantas vezes discussões furiosas se transformaram em sexo furioso e como seguiam se provocando, começando brigas sem sentido só para terem uma desculpa para se tocarem.

Hermann tinha temido que uma vez que a ameaça terminasse, o que quer que existisse entre eles também terminaria. Só nunca pensou que seria tão rápido.

Agora, se arrependia por não ter aceitado a oferta de Newt naquela época, quando talvez sua mente não estivesse tão perdida. Ao invés disso, ele xingou Alice e afastou Newt.

Eles se viram muitas vezes durante os anos, não com frequência, mas só o bastante para manter Newt sempre na sua mente. Ingenuamente, Hermann sempre esperou que fossem voltar a ficar juntos. E sempre ficou desapontado.

Eles se encontrariam, Newt reclamaria sobre estar ocupado demais, sempre ocupado demais, tentaria convencer Hermann a aceitar visitar sua casa e conhecer Alice, Hermann rejeitaria sua oferta e se o encontro durasse o bastante, acabariam gritando um com o outro e então fodendo no laboratório, num armário, uma sala de conferências, onde quer que fosse conveniente. Então Hermann se odiaria e se recusaria a chegar perto de Newt por meses.

Agora, se perguntava o que teria acontecido se só uma vez tivesse aceitado a oferta de Newt.

Sabendo o que estava acontecendo era fácil ver que Newt estava pedindo ajuda todo esse tempo, mesmo que o plano dos Precursores estava prestes a começar. Cada vez que pediu para Hermann vir o visitar, era porque queria que Alice fosse descoberta, queria ser tirado de perto dela, mesmo que não tivesse força de fazer isso por si mesmo.

Ele estava pedindo a ajuda de Hermann, e Hermann o ignorou. Depois de tudo o que passaram, tudo o que existia entre eles, Hermann o ignorou.

E agora talvez fosse tarde demais.

Ele tinha nojo de como tinha ajudado os Precursores, só porque ele queria estar trabalhando com Newt de novo. Ficou tão cego por seus próprios sentimentos que não podia ver o que estava na sua frente.

Então,ele ainda pensava que conseguiria Newt de volta.

Hermann se sentia quase paralisado pela culpa, mas ele não podia deixar isso o impedir de novo. Newt tinha que estar lá, ele ainda tinha que estar lá em algum lugar, e Hermann o encontraria, tinha que o encontrar.

Hermann iria consertar as coisas, iria trazer Newt de volta. Ele devia isso a Newt.


End file.
